


When I wake up

by thetiniestkotorfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dreams, F/M, PTSD, Time Difference, its there in case, kinda graphic, no name mentioned for surana, uldred mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestkotorfan/pseuds/thetiniestkotorfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screams sent blood rushing through his ears. His pulse quickened as he watched long, lithe fingers tear into his friend, his colleague, someone he should have protected, should have helped. Instead he watched black hair smatter with drying blood as the object of his affections slaughtered, defiling what was left of that Templar. The world between them was a striking violet as she turned into him, reaching through the fog, the electricity of the wall, separating him from the world that made sense, and took his chin with nails...claws, her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I wake up

Screams sent blood rushing through his ears. His pulse quickened as he watched long, lithe fingers tear into his friend, his colleague, someone he should have protected, should have helped. Instead he watched black hair smatter with drying blood as the object of his affections slaughtered, defiling what was left of that Templar. The world between them was a striking violet as she turned into him, reaching through the fog, the electricity of the wall, separating him from the world that made sense, and took his chin with nails...claws, her hands. 

Grey eyes and full round lips, smiling cruelly. A moment before she had looked so...beautiful. Long black hair falling to her midback, a kind smile that he had always liked to think was reserved for him, those slightly glowing, large elf irises that burned like a sun. 

Except now her eyes truly burned, bore straight into him and ripped him apart. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed and…

bolted upright in his bed, clutching at his chest as the scream died in his throat. The sudden movement disturbed the body next to him, thin and muscled form turning in its sleep to face him, muttering something he couldn’t quite make out before going back to quiet snoring. 

He had to do a double take, he always had to do a double take when waking from dreams like this. In the nightmares she was still so...young. 19 and passionate, drawing a young templar to her with so much fire that she outshone the sun, before her shine inevitably turned into something far...darker. A twisted version of a woman he had known over a decade ago. 

The woman next to him had long streaks of grey and white twisted into still far too long raven locks. The corners of her eyes had permanent crinkles. Worry lines sat heavy on her brow. Three long scars traced from her eyebrow to her jaw on the right side of her face, rendering that eye useless. Laugh lines, etched into the face still so strikingly similar to that young girl’s. 

She still held all of that passion, that fire, the burning fuel that urged her on through trials and ordeals that put his own to the test...but it was sort of muted now. She was still intelligent and quick witted, rather too saucy for the grandmother type, but not so brash anymore. 

Falling for this Surana was was falling for someone completely different, but also so very alike to her counterpart, though he’d met them so far apart. Being missing for over a decade of someone’s life would leave you surprised at their development. He took deep breaths and rest his hand in her hair, running large, calloused fingers through it, as though he could tame the tangled mess. 

He lay back down and shuffled closer. Surana was no nightmare, no matter his own infuriating subconscious. He nestled his face in their collarbone and breathed deeply, taking comfort from that which haunted him. Some may have called him insane to continue like this, to marry the elf who had caused him so much pain. But no demon held a candle to waking tangled in, not in limbs, but in hair. To feeling healing magic course through his veins with so much care and love that he was unable to look her in the eye without pure adoration. To knowing that she held him up through the entirety of their lives, and he could in turn keep her from falling apart. 

Cullen smiled softly as he drifted away again, holding her like his life depended on it. 

After all, it so often seemed to. 

**Author's Note:**

> loyaltybringsitsownhell on tumblr for more on my Surana. Short one though, thanks for reading guys!


End file.
